Hellsing's Blacklight
by Theboblinator
Summary: The Hellsing organization gets rid of the things that go bump in the night in England. To do this, they employ many different types of people to help them. And ironically, two of their best agents are prime examples of the "monsters under the bed". One an ancient Vampire and the other a human containing a virus that took out a majority of one of America's biggest cities. OC x Seras
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vampires, Ghouls and a Virus**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I guess that you have** **Anime PJ** **to thank / curse for this newest story, since their crossover of Hellsing and The Darkness are what brought me to watch this series. Now, I'm sure you can already tell from the crossover category how this may go, along with the pairing that I've shown. However, there are a couple more things that you're going to need to know about what I plan to do with this story.**

 **1: For this story, I'm mainly gonna be taking from the Hellsing Ultimate anime, as opposed to the "real" anime that was made for the manga, since Hellsing Ultimate follows it a whole lot better, and is just better in general when compared to the "real" anime. And speaking of the manga, if I can actually get MangaFox to work on my computer, I'll be using that for this story as well so that I can put in extra details, and possibly make the story longer than it would be if I only focused on the anime.**

 **2: Even though I'm gonna be using the Hellsing Ultimate anime and hopefully the manga for this, I'm also gonna be using a lot of the Hellsing Ultimate Abridged series from YouTube made by Team 4 Star as well, since it's too funny to leave out. Although that will "change" the personalities of most of the characters around. And that's mainly going to apply to Alucard, Seras, Integra and Walter. Anderson will be changed quite a bit as well, but not too much.**

 **Anyways, I suppose I should just get to writing the actual chapter and letting you guys read it since it's been around 2 months since I've posted anything new. So, I'll let you get to reading!**

 **(P.s. in terms of the Blacklight virus, I'm going to be changing around a few properties from it, since its already powerful enough in the game to go against most of the monsters in the Hellsing universe. However, when it comes to consuming organic matter, along with a few of the powers, that's going to be altered so that my OC won't be too OP… At least at the beginning of the story. After all, the Blacklight is a virus. Who's to say that over the course of time it won't…** ** _mutate_** **?)**

 **(P.s.s. I ended up getting MangaFox to work on my computer, so you guys will be getting even more content in practically** ** _all_** **my stories from now on that have an anime that was based off a manga. Starting with this one, and then the next one that I'll add to will probably be my R+V story, since there's quite a bit that's taken out of the anime that's in the manga. Not to mention the fact that the anime only goes through their second year… So there you go!**

* * *

 _"_ _This is Hellsing here, this is Hellsing here. Report on the situation, Alucard, Dante."_ A voice says over a handheld radio that's held in a hand covered in a black, fingerless glove. The person holding the radio lifts it up to their mouth to speak into it.

"Dante here, Alucard's currently staring at the moon. The grin he has on his face has me thinking that he's currently dying to sink his teeth into something." The person, Dante, says with a smirk at the pun he'd made. Dante was a 19 year old teenage male, who had black hair that was styled into spikes, Caucasian skin, and azure colored eyes. He was wearing black combat boots, blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a black trench coat.

Standing a few feet to Dante's right was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had Caucasian skin, unkempt black hair, and he was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a black, button up T-shirt, a red trench coat, white gloves, a red fedora, and had orange tinted glasses that covered his blood red eyes. This man's name was Alucard, and he was a Vampire. In fact, he was the first Vampire. Dracula, Vlad the Impaler, Nosferatu, and many other names had been given to him over his time walking the earth. Hence the reason for Dante's pun a few seconds beforehand. There was a sigh over the other end of the radio in response to it, while Alucard simply continued to stare up at the moon.

"Yes, yes, I get it, because he's a vampire. Anyways, stay alert over there you two. We're depending on the two of you to get this done." The voice on the other end says, making Dante sigh in response.

"Yeah, we got it. It's not like you didn't just get done explaining this to us an hour ago. Dante and Alucard out." Dante says, before turning off the radio, and stashing it in his trench coat. Currently, the two were walking along a dirt path in the town of Cheddar. The reason for this was because of a vampire that was currently residing in the town, who had appeared nearly three weeks ago under the guise of a priest. Unfortunately, the townspeople had no idea until a boy who would have been the priest's newest victim managed to escape and warn them, but it was already too late.

The vampire had turned a good number of the townsfolk into Ghouls already, and the policemen who had gone after the vampire were unfortunate enough to try attacking when the time was rapidly approaching night. Because of this, the ones sent had no chance of defending themselves, and were quickly added to the vampire priest's army of Ghouls. Because of this, Hellsing had been called in to take care of the situation, and as such, Alucard and Dante had been sent to take care of the problem.

However at the moment, there was only a single living person left in the city, and if the two didn't move quickly, that person would soon join the legions of undead Ghouls as well.

* * *

19 year old Seras Victoria was not having a good day. She'd been sent in to help with the situation in Cheddar, and instead she was currently in the grasp of the priest that she was supposed to question, and possibly kill. Not only that, but instead of outright killing her, he was saying that he was planning to _rape_ her first. It brought back unpleasant memories from her childhood, which she quickly attempted to squash into the deepest darkest part of her mind, before doing the only thing that she could in that moment.

She screamed in complete fear.

And at the end of that scream, everything in the area could hear the sound of dried leaves being crushed underfoot, and turned in the direction that the sound was coming from. The sight that greeted them was Alucard and Dante walking over a small hill, before stopping on the crest to stare down at the sight before them.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire priest asks with a glare on his face after turning around to face them, getting dual smirks from the men on the hill.

"You're death." Alucard states, making the priest give a smirk of his own.

"My death? Oh really. My god, this is pathetic." The vampire priest states, before showing Seras to the two on the hill, making them frown. "As you can see, everyone's already dead. Except for _this_ little tart. But trust me, I still plan to kill her. But first, I'm going to _rape_ her." He says, making Dante's frown deepen at his words. "But before I can do any of that, I'm going to kill the two of you." The priest states with a bloodthirsty smile. In response, Dante's smile returns to his face when he hears the vampire priest's words.

"Oh? Now you see, that _would_ be intimidating if you were, well, intimidating." Dante says with a chuckle at the end, making the vampire priest frown.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" He asks, making Dante shake his head, the smile on his face changing into a smirk.

"Oh no… no, no, no, no… Pft, yeah." He says with a smirk at the end. In response, the priest scowls at the two of them as he holds out his arm in front of his Ghoul army.

"Kill them." He states, before snapping his fingers. When this happens, all the ghouls bring out their guns, which included rifles, automatic guns, revolvers, pistols, and many other types, which they all proceed to shoot at once. When this happens, the outcome is what anyone would expect. Seras gasps with fear filled eyes and the vampire priest gets a dark grin on his face as the bullets fired by the Ghouls proceed to rip through Alucard and Dante, tearing the flesh from their bodies, blowing holes through their chests, amputating their arms, blowing the glasses off of Alucard's face, and utterly reducing the two bodies into shreds, which proceed to fall to the ground seconds after the vampire priest orders to Ghouls to stop firing.

"Is that the best you've got?" The vampire priest asks, before he begins to let off a dark chuckle, which soon turns into full blown laughter at the sight before him. What he doesn't expect is for two different laughs to respond to his own laughter. In response, the eyes of the vampire priest and Seras widen as they stare upon the fallen forms of Alucard and Dante, as their mouths move in time with their laughs.

Their hair begins to blow in a non-existent wind, and a red aura briefly surrounds Alucard's fallen form, while a black one briefly forms around Dante. Suddenly, all the blood that had been blown out of the holes in Alucard began to flow through the ground and air, and return to his prone body. Meanwhile, the parts of Dante that had been blown off of him turned into nothing more than red and black tendrils, which writhed across the ground back to the 19 year old.

As the two returned to their feet, a wind suddenly picked up, and blew the most of the dirt in the area up into the air in a miniature tornado which surrounded the two. While the dirt tornado surrounded them, their bodies regenerated. Alucard's body regenerated as the blood staining the ground returned to him and took the form of the body parts that he'd been missing, while the red and black tendrils that were absorbed into Dante formed his missing body parts and clothing, before the tendrils took the shape and color of the missing pieces.

While this happened, Seras and the vampire priest looked on in shock and horror, while the Ghouls simply continued to stare ahead with their dead, purple eyes. And then, Alucard and Dante reached into their trench coats, and remove their pistols. Each one was silver in color. Alucard's was the _Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto_. Dante's, meanwhile, was a _Colt M1911 .45 Ivory Auto_. However, their wielders shortened them to _Casull_ and _Ivory_ respectively.

Each pistol was raised to point at the moon for a few seconds after being drawn, before they were lowered to point at the vampire priest and his Ghoul army a few seconds later as the two began to fire while Alucard and Dante stood back to back, the two of them having identical bloodthirsty grins on their faces as they fired their guns. Alucard wielded _Casull_ in his left hand, while Dante wielded _Ivory_ in his right. The Ghouls, perhaps by a need for self-preservation, attempted to surround the two and kill them, but the Hellsing operatives simply turned as they continued to shoot, taking down the soulless creatures effortlessly.

Each Ghoul had a bullet either put through its brain, its heart, or had the force of the bullet enter its neck with fast enough to rip the head from the body, decapitating it and putting an end to its unlife. The two members of the Hellsing organization ejected their clips at the same time as the vampire priest looked around at his defeated Ghouls in fear. "No… How can they be killing them…?" He asks, before turning his attention back to the two standing in front of the decaying bodies of the Ghouls they'd killed. "It's those bullets." He realizes as the two give matching unnerving smiles in the direction of the priest.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells." Alucard states as he reloads his gun and pulls back on the hammer.

"Nothing the two of us shoot ever gets back up again." Dante continues as he pulls back the slide on his own gun. The two Hellsing agents stand there as they look at the vampire priest standing across the clearing from them, staring at them with wide eyes filled with fear.

"But why… Tell me… Why fight to save these pathetic humans?" He asks Alucard, ignoring Dante for now since he honestly had no clue what the 19 year old could possibly be. As he asks his question, his eyes flicker back to Seras, and his hand twitches for a second, making Dante's eyes widen. However, he's unable to do anything as a split second later, the vampire priest has Seras in his grasp, and holds her in front of him as a meat shield to protect himself from being shot.

"Damn." Dante mutters as he frowns at the situation in front of him. Meanwhile, Alucard smirks at the new development.

"Now don't come any closer. Since this girl's the last survivor, I'm sure you want to save her. Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much… Just a bit of help." He says, his eyes holding a crazed look in them now that he'd been completely cornered. "You can look the other way…" He continues. However, Alucard has different plans.

"…Are you a virgin, my dear?" He asks Seras, a smile making its way onto his face. At the question, Seras' eyes widen, and she gains a blush to her cheeks. Meanwhile, the vampire priest and Dante frown for two different reasons.

"What are you doing?" The priest asks, fear making its way into his voice as he already has an idea of just what Alucard's doing.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." Alucard continues, completely ignoring the vampire priest as he continues to look at Seras.

"Alucard…" Dante says with a frown as he looks at Seras, who struggles to speak at the sudden question of her virginity. Meanwhile, the vampire priest's eyes widen as fear makes its way back into them.

"You _bastard_!" He exclaims as Alucard starts to lift his gun.

"Answer me!" He says, the gun being lifted towards Seras and the vampire priest. Finally, Seras reaches her breaking point, and a large blush covers her face as she closes her eyes.

"Yes! I am!" She exclaims, and a second afterwards, a single gunshot rings out through the air. The outcome is a bullet from Alucard's gun ripping through Seras' chest, and piercing the heart of the vampire priest behind her, blood exploding out of his back as his grip on Seras' body becomes non-existent, and blood flies out of his open mouth as he yells out in pain. As soon as he loses his grip, Alucard and Dante are rushing towards the two.

Alucard rushes past Seras, and spears the vampire priest's heart with his glove covered right hand, while Dante stops directly in front of the falling police girl, and catches her before she can fall to the ground. As the vampire priest becomes nothing but dust while Alucard gives a frightening smile, Dante lightly lays Seras on the ground, and remains on one knee by her side. He lets off a sigh as Alucard walks over into Seras' eyesight, and turns to face the only vampire left in the clearing.

"You know if this turns out how you want it to, Integra ain't gonna be too happy." He says, however Alucard ignores him as he stops walking, and stares down at Seras.

"I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry, but you're dying. There's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" He asks her, Dante and him watching as Seras reaches out towards the latter as tears pool in her eyes, and she seems to relive a moment in her past, her hand falling limply into Alucard as she seems to come to a conclusion. In response, the vampire smiles down at her.

"Police girl… Tonight is truly, a beautiful night." He says with a smile, before he leans down towards her neck, and makes the blond girl a vampire. While this happens, Dante lets out a sigh, and attempts to bring out the radio to warn the other operatives of what's going on. However, he's only able to take out the mangled pieces that were left over from being shot by hundreds of guns. He lets out a sigh as he drops what's left over onto the ground.

"Probably should have thought of that during the theatrics we decided to pull." He admits to himself, before turning around to find Alucard lifting the girl in his arms, the hole in her chest slowly healing itself. "It's done?" He asks, getting a nod from Alucard. This causes Dante to sigh in response. "Ah well… Just so we're clear, it wasn't because she has nice tits, right?" He asks with a smirk. The response he gets from Alucard is the vampire ignoring him and walking back along the road that they'd taken to the clearing. This causes Dante to smirk, and he puts his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he follows the vampire.

 _I love the fact that all those years of being alive have made him bi-polar_ Dante thinks to himself. _It makes this job all the more fun._

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" Seras Victoria woke up with a scream, before taking a few calming breaths after the nightmare she'd just had while looking around the room that she found herself in with surprise clear in her eyes. "Where am I?" She asks, before letting of a gasp as she looks down at her chest in search of the giant, bloody hole caused by the bullet that Alucard shot through her. When there's no visible sign in the clothes she's currently wearing, she lifts it up to look at the bottom of her breasts just to make sure.

When there's no hole there, she lets off a relieved breath, before looking up to see Alucard, sans his fedora and glasses, sitting on the bed smiling down at her, while Dante leans against the stone wall a few feet away, a similar smile on his face. "Thanks for the free show." He comments, his eyes showing clear amusement.

"Aaaahhhh!" Seras exclaims once again, this time her arms being thrown up into the air from the sight of the two of them in the room, when they hadn't been there a few seconds ago when she looked around after waking up. As she screams, Alucard stands up from the bed, and turns around to completely face her.

"Police girl. How does it feel now that you're a vampire?" Alucard asks, before Dante pushes himself off the wall and walks over to his side.

"Although I suppose the more correct term in this case would be vampiress." Dante comments. Seras looks at the two in shock for a few moments, before gasping as she reaches into her clothes, and pulls out a handheld mirror that was apparently stored in mallet space. She uses the mirror to look at her reflection, proving the rumor of vampires having no reflection false, and sees that her canine teeth have become noticeable sharper. Her reaction is one that anyone who was previously human would have in the situation.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed for the third time that night. But this time, there were two other people to hear the scream, and their responses were to smirk at Seras' reaction.

"You're too loud police girl. I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English, have some manners." Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization says, a rather expensive cigar lit between her lips. Integra had tanned Caucasian skin, long platinum blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Her current outfit consisted of black dress shoes, dark green dress pants, white gloves, a white button up shirt, a dark green dress coat, a red ascot, and she had an iron cross on a necklace around her neck. Standing behind her was her butler, Walter.

Walter's current outfit consisted of black dress shoes, light grey pants, a white, long sleeved, button up shirt, a blue vest, a black tie, and black gloves. He had Caucasian skin with multiple wrinkles to show his age, a monocle over his left eye, long black hair tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes. In response to Integra's words, Seras lets out a sigh, and slumps forwards in the bed, before pushing herself back up and looking at everyone in the room.

"So I'm a vampire." She says, although there was an undertone of confusion as well. "Sorry, but where am I?" She asks, and Dante raises his eyebrow when he sees how well she's taking this, before mentally shrugging it off.

 _Eh, either she's gonna have it all crash down later, she'll become bi-polar like Alucard, or she might just be able to take this all at face value… A part of me is_ really _hoping that she'll become bi-polar like Alucard, because seeing as I'm the only one in Hellsing who isn't, it'd be a shame to have someone else like me in that regard._ Dante thinks with a smirk, while he also thinks about the _reason_ that he hasn't become bi-polar. He's broken from his thoughts when Integra replies to Seras' question.

"We are called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the _other_ monsters." She says, and Seras takes a few seconds to think over the answer.

"So you're telling me… You're saying that I'm-" She's cut off before she can continue talking by Integra.

"Given your condition, you'll be working for us from now on." She tells Seras as Walter walks over to the newly made vampiress and gives her one of the Hellsing uniforms. As Walter gives it to Seras with a smile, Integra continues talking. "We've received word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire police girl." She tells Seras, and Alucard starts chuckling off to the side, making Dante smile slightly.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He says as Alucard's chuckles changes into laughter, and he looks up at them with a new light in his eyes.

"Yup, this'll be fun for sure!" He exclaims, his voice changing slightly, and making Integra's eye twitch when she realizes that Alucard had essentially switched his personality just before the mission. As Alucard continues to laugh and melt into the shadows, Dante turns to Seras.

"Well, I guess that we'll leave you to change. I'll be outside the door waiting so that I can lead you to the Heli. After all, you haven't had a chance to get a tour of the mansion, since you just woke up." He states as he follows Walter and Integra out the door, waving to Seras as he closes it behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dante and Seras are walking through the Hellsing mansion on their way to the helicopter pad to head off for the area that the attacks are taking place. As they walk, a slightly awkward silence hangs in the air as neither side is really sure what to say to the other. Finally, Seras turns her head slightly to look at Dante. "So… Are, you a vampire too?" She finally asks, making Dante turn to look at her, before chuckling as he looks forwards once again.

"No, but I'm just as "immortal" as Alucard." He admits, before holding out his right hand, and allowing the red and black tendrils that Seras had seen when he was shot down before to cover his hand, before changing shape and making his hand become bulkier, and almost appear to be covered in armor. "In case you haven't heard, America had a bit of a… Virus, a little while ago. The cause was none other than someone who was like an older brother to me. Hell, I took on his last name." He admits, making Seras' eyes widen slightly.

"But… Why? Why would someone do that?" She asks, although she mentally answers her own question. After all… Some people just want to watch the world burn. However, when Dante starts chuckling as they climb a flight of stairs, it surprises her.

"Yes. Why? That's a question I asked myself… At least until I found out that it wasn't _exactly_ on purpose. It was mainly caused by the Blacklight Virus itself. It had gained sentience, and yet at the same time, it hadn't. It replicated my "older brother", and allowed his consciousness to continue living after his human body had died. So long as there was even a shred of the virus left with his consciousness remaining, he would live. And he injected that same virus into me at a later date after a bit of an… _Incident_ , at my home. Now, so long as I have biomass, or in other words any living, or previously living, organisms to "consume", I will continue living forever… Just like Alucard, and once you drink blood, just like you." He admits.

When the two reach the Heli-pad, they climb into the Helicopter, and Seras sits across from Dante and Alucard, who's still chuckling away, making Dante smirk from his seat beside himself. "Enjoying yourself Alucard?" He asks, making the vampire turn to him.

"Of course I fucking am! I get to go on another hunt in the same night that I got Police girl as my servant! This is going to be fucking awesome!" He exclaims, and Seras looks at him with wide eyes, since he's currently acting much different than when he'd been talking to her before he turned her. Dante notices her confusion, and gives a reassuring smile to her.

"Don't worry about it, Alucard's a bit bi-polar after spending a few centuries on this earth. The fact that he's also living through the technology age at the moment hasn't helped… And his addiction with Adventure Time and Twitter is probably just making it worse…" He admits. "I swear, the people who make that show have to be on acid when they write the script, and then add a double dose when they actually _make_ the animations." Dante says while shaking his head, a chuckle making its way past his lips.

Seras simply looks at the two of them, before sighing as she looks down at the floor of the helicopter as it lifts off the platform, and starts to fly off in the direction of the string of vampire attacks. As this happens, Seras attempts to get some rest for the mission ahead. Little did she know that by doing so, she was allowing her mind to attempt to take in what had been happening to her so far, and by extension, was allowing Dante's second prediction of what would happen to her to come true.

Although in the near future, if she had even realized this, she probably would have been even more grateful since it would have succeeded in at least getting rid of her shyness when it came to having a boyfriend… Although the other personality traits that it would give her wouldn't be as great.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, this is the first chapter to my newest story! I hope you guys have enjoyed, and are hopefully looking forwards to more in the near future. Now, I know that I mentioned it in the first AN, but I'll mention it again here. I'm going to be using quite a bit from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and that** ** _includes_** **quite a bit of the "plot" from that. So, Hellsing won't realize what Millennium is until a later date than in canon.**

 **Not only that, but because Hellsing Ultimate Abridged is placed in modern day, so will this story. And even if I wasn't using HUA, I'd still make it in modern day, since quite honestly, If I placed it in the canon timeline, I'd probably screw up at some point by mentioning something from modern day that wouldn't work if it was mentioned during that time. Adventure Time, Twitter, and multiple references that will be placed in this for example. Especially the Blacklight Virus, since from what I can remember, the Prototype game takes place in the early 2000's, while Hellsing Ultimate takes place in the late 1900's.**

 **Anyways, I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment, so I'll go back through the chapter one more time, edit it, and then post it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories, and a Shooting at Twilight**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I'm going to assume that you like the story so far with the amount of views that I've gotten, although with the single review (at the moment of writing this AN), I can't be entirely sure. Either way, I at least hope that you're enjoying this, and will continue to like it as I progress with the story.**

 **Now, for this chapter, it's gonna be focused on the shooting that involves the two vampires attempting to gain "immortality". And I'm sure you can gather from the title of the chapter that I'll be heavily incorporating the Hellsing Ultimate Abridged plotline into this chapter, even though it's likely going to be a bit shorter than my last one, since I want to focus entirely on all of the hospital scenes next chapter, and not spread them out over the course of two or three chapters.**

 **As it is, I'll still be taking from the regular Hellsing Ultimate anime quite a bit near the beginning, but the Abridged parts will be more noticeable near the middle and the end of the chapter. Not only that, but I'm sure that you can also tell from the title that we'll be getting a bit more backstory on Dante. After all, since there's only 10 episodes of the anime that I can draw from before I have to rely on the manga, I'd like to spread out Dante's backstory a bit over those 10 episodes.**

 **Anyways, that's about it for this first Author's Note, so I'll let you guys get to reading the newer chapter for this. Hope you all enjoy it as much as the last one!**

* * *

An armored truck was driving down a dirt road that had empty fields on either side of it. Inside, Alucard was sitting in the passenger's seat, a Hellsing operative was driving, and Dante and Seras were sitting in the back, the prior sitting while holding onto a rifle without a scope, that was twice as large as a regular rifle. As they drove along the road, Integra's voice came over the radio in the front of the truck.

 _"_ _The target is moving north on route 17 butchering whole households along the way! Do_ not _leave a single freak standing!"_ She exclaims, Alucard, Seras and Dante listening to her voice as the newly made vampiress grits her teeth at the orders. Dante watches as he holds _Ivory_ in his hands, before reaching over and placing his hand on Seras' shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it for now. Chances are Alucard's gonna have too much fun on this job, and end up killing the target with extra flair, meaning we won't have to do a thing." He tells her, making her stare at him for a little while, before nodding. He smiles at her in response, before going back to his gun, wiping it down even though it was already spotless. In reality, he was just doing this to keep his mind off Seras. Not that it was working.

The blond vampiress was fairly attractive, although the way that she acted was a tad too innocent for him. After the life he'd lived, he wasn't all that into girls who were as innocent as her, even though it was a nice change from the usual personalities of Hellsing operatives. As he continues to think, Dante succeeds in getting his mind off Seras, but not in the way that he was hoping.

By thinking about his past, it brought up memories. Some of which he wished that he could forget. He closes his eyes, and a small frown makes its way onto his face as the memories play out behind his eyelids. Some from Manhattan and the spread of the Blacklight Virus, others of his older brother figure, and finally, that one memory of the night that everything changed for him. The night that he gained the Blacklight Virus. The night one year ago… When his parents were murdered.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _An 18 year old Dante was crouched behind a couch, an iron pipe held in his hand with one end being a flat circle, while the other was sharp at different points in the circle, showing that it had been snapped off a larger piece instead of being cut. Dante was breathing heavily, and the sharp end of the pipe was dripping blood onto the hardwood floor._

 _Dante suddenly stiffened up when the wooden door to the room he was in was opened, and a man walked in. Said man had short white hair, and pale Caucasian skin. He was wearing a business suit that consisted of black dress shoes, black dress pants, a tuxedo, and a black tie. However, the thing that stood out about him the most was the fact that his eyes were blood red._

 _"_ _Come out, come out wherever you are. You little brat." The man says with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face as he looks around the room, revealing his sharpened teeth. Dante tightens his grip on his makeshift weapon at the man's voice while he stays hidden behind the couch, refusing to do as the man says. "You might have gotten the other vampire who was with me, but I'm afraid that you won't kill me." The man says as he walks into the room, revealing that he was actually a vampire, which explained his sharp teeth. "Perhaps if you come out of hiding and beg me, I'll give you a painless death. Unlike your parents that is." The man continues, making Dante stiffen up in response._

 _His parents, Dante remembered the fear he saw on his mother and father's faces as the two men who'd entered their house revealed their sharpened fangs. How they'd urged Dante to run, only to be decapitated and stabbed through the hearts by the two men seconds after they'd pushed him through the door and deeper into the house. The fear in their eyes hadn't been for themselves, it was for what the men could possibly do to their son. He'd done as they asked and ran as the men's laughter echoed through the household, eventually making his way into his basement._

 _There, he'd found the pipe that he was currently holding in his hand, and had stabbed one of the men through their heart when they'd opened the door to check the basement for him. Unfortunately, his yell of pain had succeeded in getting the attention of the other vampire, and Dante only had enough time to rip the pipe out of the man's heart and run, instead of attempting to kill the other one who had caused his parent's deaths. Because of this, he only noticed the man he'd killed turn into nothing but dust as the other man made his way into the room out of the corner of his eyes as he ran through the house to find another hiding place._

 _Now, he stayed hidden behind the couch, sweat trickling down his face as he attempted to find a way out of the dilemma that he found himself in. However, his thought process is broken as the man rounds the couch and sees him, his bloodthirsty smirk changing into a sadistic grin as he looks at the teen in front of him._

 _"_ _There you are you little brat." He says, and acting on pure instinct, Dante attempts to lunge forwards with a yell that was completely filled with anger as he tried to bring the pipe down towards the man's heart, hoping to kill him the same way he'd killed the other and avenge his parent's deaths. Unfortunately, the man had seen this coming, and brings up his hand to catch Dante's arm, stopping the pipe a few inches from his chest._

 _"_ _Tsk, tsk. Now this won't do." The man says, before bringing his arm down on Dante's, breaking it and causing the teen to release a yell of agony as his grip on the pipe becomes non-existent, allowing the piece of metal to fall to the floor with a loud clang. Then, the man brings his hand to Dante's throat, and lifts the teen up, who starts to choke as his passageway for air to travel to his lungs is partially blocked._

 _"_ _Now, I think it's about time I get rid of you., you annoying little brat." The man says, opening his mouth to reveal all his sharpened teeth once again, the canines especially sharp. However, instead of staring at the man in fear like anyone else in Dante's situation would, he instead glares at the man in utter hatred, no fear present in his eyes at all as he stares at the man who'd been one of the two who killed his parents._

 _Just as the man's teeth are inches from Dante's body… The man's head is suddenly separated from his body, before red and black tendrils grab onto the head flying through the air, along with the rest of the body, causing Dante to fall to the floor. Then, the tendrils completely cover the body, before it's absorbed into the person who's standing right behind the spot that the man had previously been._

 _Dante coughs as he wraps the hand attached to his unbroken hand around his throat as he looks up at the man who'd saved him. He was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt, grey hoodie, and a black leather jacket. He had Caucasian skin, blue-grey eyes, and his brown hair was hidden underneath the hood on his head. However, due to the clothes that he was wearing, Dante had no problems recognizing the man in front of him. The fact that his entire right arm was nothing but a mass of red and black tendrils which also created a large blade also made it so that Dante could easily identify the person standing in front of him._

 _"_ _Alex…" He mutters. Alex Mercer, the "cause" of the Blacklight Virus that spread through Manhattan, was standing in front of him._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Dante is suddenly shaken out of his memories when the van comes to a halt, and the Hellsing operative driving the truck turns around in his seat to face the two in the back. "Alright, we're at the address that Sir Integra gave me. You three are to go in there and take the target out per Sir Integra's instructions." He says, Alucard getting out of the truck with a scoff.

"Yeah, yeah. Dante, police girl, go onto the roof. I'm going to go in the front door. And operative guy. Stay right here, we'll be back in a few minutes. I want to get back to the mansion in time to see the new episode of Adventure Time." He says, making Dante sigh as he opens the back door for him and Seras to get out.

"I swear Alucard, at the rate you watch that show, you won't be bi-polar anymore, you'll just be plain batshit insane." He says with a chuckle at the end due to the pun, and the truth of his statement. "Anyways, let's go Seras, might as well get this over with quickly." Dante continues, walking towards the side of the house with a wave towards Seras.

"Oh, sure thing Dante." She says in response, jogging over towards her fellow 19 year old, who bends down slightly, before pushing off the ground with enough force to easily reach the roof of the building in front of him. Seras stares up at him in shock, before shaking her head and sighing as she simply starts to climb the side of the building, making Dante release a sigh of his own as he realizes that Seras doesn't know that she could do the same thing as him.

While all this is going on, Alucard makes his way to the front door, and is about to ring the doorbell, when his vampire hearing picks up the sounds of two vampires in there, instead of one like they'd thought. He decides to listen in on the two conversing, and almost wishes that he hadn't.

"I love you, Edward." A feminine voice says between the sounds of heavy making out.

"And I love you, Bella." A male voice responds, making Alucard frown, before a smirk makes its way onto his face as he knocks on the door. In response, he hears the male voice start talking again. "Hold on…" He says, and Alucard listens to the sound of the vampire walking in the house, before he stops a few yards away from the door. "Who is it?" Edward asks, and Alucard allows the smirk on his face to change into a bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh you know." He says, and a few seconds later he starts unloading into the door with _Casull_ , prompting yells of pain from the vampire behind it, before he climbs through the doorway after the door itself is turned into nothing but ash by his vampire powers as he continues to fire, and then finally pierces the other vampire's heart with his hand, turning him into dust as he turns around towards the front doorway, the smirk still on his face as a bloody cross is left behind on the wall from the death of Edward the vampire. "A _real_ fucking vampire." He states.

As he walks towards the door, he opens the mental connection that he'd created with Seras when he turned her into a vampire to contact her, _Hey police girl, do you have the target?_ He asks, and up on the roof, Seras looks in the direction that the other vampire, Bella, was running from the house after the death of her boyfriend. Dante looks in the same direction, having no problem seeing the woman thanks to his nature as a host to the Blacklight Virus.

"Okay, master, my _name_ is Seras. And yes, I have the target in sight." She says as she aims at the woman running with the rifle she'd had with her in the truck, able to see the running woman without a problem even though she was currently 600 meters away thanks to her "third eye" as Dante had told her it was called.

 _Well you'd better take the shot, you're letting her get away._ Alucard comments, making Seras' eye twitch as she aims down her "sight" towards the woman, closing one eye to get a better view.

"If you'd just give me a second to _concentrate_ I could-" However, she's cut off by Alucard as he uses the shadows to teleport himself up onto the roof a few yards away from Seras and Dante.

"She's getting away, she's running." He comments, making Dante turn to look at him out of the corner of his eyes, before turning back to Seras with a light chuckle at Alucard's current behavior.

"I get it! I'm lining up the-" However, even as Seras' eyes turn red to show that she was getting a better view of her target, Alucard interrupts her again, the large smile on his face similar to the one he had when he'd killed Edward. In fact, it had never gone away this entire time.

"Going to miss it. Going to miss it!" He says with the smile clear in his voice as Seras continues to stare at the running vampire, Dante stifling his chuckles off to the side at this personality of Alucard's.

"Just be _quite_ and let me-" But once again, Alucard doesn't let Seras finish.

"Hey police girl! Hey! Hey police girl!" Alucard calls out, and Seras' eyes widen in annoyance as she finally takes the shot, the force of the bullet tearing through the heart of the running vampiress, causing the hat that she'd been wearing to fall to the ground behind her as her body slumps to the ground, most of the top half of her body gone thanks to the speed and power behind the bullet that tore through her, ending Bella the vampiress' life.

"There! I took the _fucking_ shot! She's _dead_! There's blood, _everywhere_!" Seras exclaims, and Dante finally starts laughing out loud as Alucard gives a smile filled with his sharp teeth.

"Oh you are just a _treat_." He comments as Dante walks over to clap his hand on Seras' shoulder.

"Great shootin' Tex!" He exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "Now, let's head back to the mansion. The last thing we need is for Alucard to miss the beginning of Adventure Time and have a hissy fit about it." He says as he helps Seras to her feet, and the three head back inside as the sun slowly starts to rise in the sky. Back inside the house, Alucard calls up Integra to give her their field report, and at the end, Integra lets off a sigh.

 _"_ _So that's your field report."_ She states more than asks.

"Yup." Alucard responds, while Dante and Seras stand off to the side, Seras with a slight look of confusion on her face, while Dante is smiling since he knows how this conversation will likely go.

 _"_ _So you broke into the house."_ Integra continues.

"Yup." Alucard says.

 _"_ _And you shot him 36 times."_ Integra says.

"Thirty- _seven_." Alucard corrects her, making Dante attempt to stifle his laughter since he didn't want Integra to hear him.

 _"_ _And took out his partner."_ Integra continues, making Alucard glance over at Seras.

"To be fair, that was the police girl… With the big titties." Alucard says, finally making Dante chuckle enough that he can't stifle them as silence is heard over the phone, before Integra sighs.

 _"_ _You_ need _to stop with the theatrics."_ She says, making Alucard pull the phone away from his ear and hold it in front of him.

"And you need to hurry up and hook up some god damned DSL in here." He tells Integra. In response, the three standing in the living room of the destroyed house hear Integra's sound of annoyance, before she starts talking again.

 _"_ _Listen, you have another assignment."_ She tells them, making Alucard whine.

"Aw, but there's a new episode of Adventure Time in a few hours!" He says, but Integra simply brushes him off.

 _"_ _It's in Ireland."_ She tells them, and Dante smirks as he walks closer to the phone.

"Ooh, we've never hunted down a _leprechaun_ before. Do you think that if we _shoot it_ with our _guns_ Lucky Charms will _explode_ everywhere?" He asks, making Alucard laugh maniacally at the thought, Seras even letting off a light chuckle, while Integra simply sighs in annoyance.

 _"_ _Sweet Christ. Just get to Ireland, kill the vampire who's taken over the hospital, and bring the police girl with you."_ Integra says, making Dante smile at the thought of Seras being along for the ride with them, while Alucard lets off a slight sound of annoyance.

"Aw come on, I have to bring her _everywhere_." He complains.

 _"_ _Ah, ah, ah. None of the sass."_ Integra tells him.

"Yes, _mom_." Alucard responds, before hanging up on Integra, and making his way back to the truck outside, grumbling about the fact that he's going to be missing the new episode of Adventure Time, leaving Dante to chuckle as he stands besides Seras.

"Come on Seras, might as well get out there quickly. Unfortunately we probably won't make it in time to save anyone from becoming a Ghoul, since the job's in Ireland, but we'll at least be able to avenge them by taking out the vampire, and putting their souls to rest." He tells her with a somber look, before a smirk makes its way onto his face. "All while having fun of course." He says as he turns and starts to make his way towards the truck behind Alucard, making Seras hurry to catch up to them.

"Right, of course Dante." She says as the three climb into the truck, and the Hellsing operative that's behind the wheel slams down on the breaks, and causes the truck to shoot down the street in the direction of the new address that they have to make their way to. All the while Alucard grumbles under his breath, Seras thinks about her knew powers and possible problems that she has now that she's a vampiress, and Dante simply thinks about the new job ahead of them…

As well as what would happen if he shot a leprechaun with _Ivory_.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's the second chapter for you! As you can see, it was indeed a bit shorter than my first one, but I already said in the first AN that I want to fit in the hospital scenes in the next chapter. I hope that you're at least enjoying this so far, since I've only gotten two reviews so far. Granted, there's a few of you who have favorited and followed this story, but it would be nice to have a bit of feedback as well.**

 **Now as you can see in this chapter, the middle and end were largely based off of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, with Alucard's personality, Seras' personality, and the conversations between characters. Note that next chapter will also take from the Abridged series as well, since that part is too hilarious not to include a good amount of what happens in it.**

 **You guys have also been given a bit more info in terms of Dante and his backstory! Now, like I said before, his past will be talked about over the course of the 10 episodes of Hellsing Ultimate, and possibly afterwards when I eventually use the manga only when I run out of anime to use.**

 **Anyways, I suppose that now would be a good time to respond to the two reviews that I've gotten on this story so far.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Good to know! I was trying to take this more along the humor route, since I'm using Hellsing Ultimate Abridged for most of this anyways! As for everyone being bi-polar, I'm glad you like that, since that's pretty much the only way I could think of in order to combine everything together in a way that would make at least a little bit of sense. I like that I've managed to put you into a good mood, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last one!

 **Guest:**

Glad to know that you liked the last chapter! To answer your question, I've addressed this in a few of my other stories, but I'll say it here as well. I have ADD. Because of this, I could be working on a scene for one of my stories, before suddenly thinking up a scene for a completely different one that I've posted, or even come up with an idea for a completely knew story at any point during the day. This especially happens after I've watched a new anime, TV show, or even after reading a new book, or re-reading an old book.

So essentially, if there's anything that my attention is drawn to that has the possibility of giving me new ideas for old or new stories that I can post, you can assume that it's likely that will happen. Hence the reason for 99% of the stories that I've posted here.

 **And that's about it. Next chapter we get onto the hospital scenes, and Dante will have his first "real" fight in the story! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Boondock… Saints**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so here's the third chapter. It's up a bit later than I was hoping, but the reason for that has to do with family, and the fact that another member of my family had their computer updating when I was about to start writing this, so they had to use mine to get their work done instead of using their own. But, I'm back to writing this now!**

 **In this chapter, I'm gonna be focusing on the events that occur in the hospital, both in Hellsing Ultimate, as well as Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, as I'm sure you can tell from the title of this chapter. The bi-polar shall be strong in this one, and I'll finally be able to get a start on the relationship of this story, since I only have ten episodes to cover it. Although, with the possible sequel that I have planned… Well, let's just say that it'll bring in more of the Prototype element and leave it at that.**

 **Anyways, not much to add on here, so I'll let you guys get to reading the actual chapter!**

 **(P.s. I suppose that I should mention that Dante's Blacklight powers are the same as James Heller's from the second prototype game. Just so you guys know which version of the blade, claws, and so on that he's using.**

* * *

In the overrun hospital in Ireland, Alucard and Dante were taking care of the Ghouls that were roaming the halls, while Seras was sitting on the set of stairs that led into the building, her chin in her hands as she listened to the sound of gunshots made by _Casull_ and _Ivory_ echoing through the halls. As this goes on, Dante calls out to her from inside the building, since Alucard had at least _appeared_ to have returned to his "normal" personality.

"Hey Seras! Seras! You should _totally_ come in here and join in the fun! Seriously, there's like, 40 Ghouls in here! Just one shot to the head and they _explode_! It's like House of the Dead, only like, a _hundred_ times better!" He exclaims, laughing at the end as another wall is painted with a Ghoul's blood and grey matter. Dante gets his wish a few seconds later as Seras leaps through the doors and rolls onto her knees beside him, taking aim at a group of Ghouls with her rifle.

"Fine! I'll shoot some of the rotten bastards! Can't be that much fun." She mutters, before taking the shot. Not even a second later, the nearest Ghoul's head gets blown to smithereens after the shot enters through its mouth and exits the other end, the speed and power behind the bullet causing the Ghoul's blood and grey matter to go flying in all directions, staining the walls, ceiling, floor, and the other Ghouls behind it. A second later, Seras' eyes turn blood red as a crazed grin makes its way onto her face.

"Oh fuck the hell yes." Seras mutters, before she promptly goes on a rampage against all the Ghouls in the immediate area. She shoots them all through the brain or heart at first, the bloodthirsty grin remaining on her face as she does so. However, eventually she starts aiming at random, shooting their arms and legs off before finishing them, toying with the Ghouls. When the Ghouls tried shooting her with their own guns, she used her vampire powers to her advantage, and dodged the incoming bullets while taking out the Ghouls at the same time.

When she runs out of bullets in her clip, she drops her gun, and starts to tear through the rest of them with her arms and hands, before finally kicking one down onto the ground, and then stomping on its head, crushing it beneath her boot, splattering her outfit with the undead creature's blood. As she finally starts to calm down slightly, Dante walks over with a wide grin on his face at the sight of Seras staring down at her blood covered hand.

"Sweet Black fucking Sabbath. If you weren't so innocent and actually wanted to go through with it, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes." He says with a laugh, slightly snapping Seras out of her trance as she turns to face him slightly as she continues to pant.

"Well, why don't you?" She asks in a sight whisper, and Dante suddenly stops laughing at her question as he stares at her in surprise, Alucard even showing shock for a few moments since he'd traveled through the shadows to stand beside the Blacklight virus host just before Seras started going on a rampage, before Dante starts laughing once again.

"Hahahaha! Looks like you've got another person who can join you, Integra and Walter in the bi-polar group Alucard! And what's even better is how Seras' personality has changed! Not only will it help her out in this line of work, but I think that I just found the girl I can finally have a relationship with! Especially since she'll be an immortal vampire soon enough!" He says, laughing throughout the entire thing as Seras sends him a grin that's half bloodthirsty, and half seductive before she returns her gaze back to the blood on her hands.

She lifts it towards her mouth, her tongue starting to reach out of her mouth to drink it…

Before her neck is suddenly pierced from behind by a bayonet. The sight causes Dante to stop laughing while his and Alucard's eyes to widen in shock, before Seras' back is pierced by even more of the blades, causing the vampiress to fall to the ground with a gasp of pain. At the sight, Alucard gives a grunt of slight anger and frustration, bending over slightly to get a better look at the blades. Meanwhile, Dante runs over to Seras' side.

"Seras!" He calls out as he kneels by her prone form. However, as he starts to reach out towards the bayonets, the handles suddenly glow slightly, causing him to pull his hand back with a snarl of rage.

"Blessed blades." Alucard says what's going through Dante's mind, before the two's attention are brought to the pieces of paper that come flying through the air down the hall, before being pinned to the walls by nails.

"A barrier as well." Dante growls as he reaches back towards the blades and starts to slowly take them out of Seras' back, causing her to groan in pain from the feeling as Dante starts looking around for the person that had set the barrier up. The person who had struck down Seras. Suddenly, the two hear a ringing sound, accompanied by the sound of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor of the building that they were in. They turn in the direction that it was coming from, and after a few seconds, a man walks into sight at the end of the hallway, wielding two bayonets.

He had Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. His current outfit consisted of dark grey shoes, light grey pants, a black shirt, and a grey trench coat. He also had glasses over his eyes, while a cross was hung on a necklace around his neck. At the sight of the cross around his neck, Dante scowls at the man while he removes the final blade from Seras' back, and stands up.

"Oh if it isn't the Catholic church. It's no wonder it reeks of hypocrisy in here. And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch? _Progress_." He says with the scowl remaining on his face. The smile that the man had on his face simply widens at Dante's words.

"And look what we have here. A couple of bloody _heathens_." He says. At his words, Alucard's personality takes a slight chance once again, and he frowns in the direction of the man.

"Excuse me, but I'm a fuck mothering vampire. I killed _a lot_ of people to get this title. I deserve to be called such." He tells the man at the end of the hall, and Dante places a hand on Alucard's shoulder after he says this to calm him down slightly.

"Don't worry Alucard, he didn't know." He says, although anger is present in his eyes as well as he stares down the man at the end of the hallway. "What is it that you wanted here anyway? The nearest elementary school is at least ten kilometers away." He says with anger lacing his tone, his usual cheerful, joking tone replaced with a steely undertone that revealed just how angry he was at the man standing a few yards away from him, in response, the man flips the bayonets in his hands to hold them in a reverse grip.

" _You_ have been _chosen_ , to reveal my existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later." He says, before crossing his bayonets in the form of a cross, and the twisting them so that sparks flew from the point they were connected due to the fact that they were blessed blades. "Except you _won't_! Cause I'll have _killed_ yeh!" He exclaims, before laughing at the end. In response, Dante rolls his anger filled eyes.

"Oh my, _brilliant_ speech… And highly unoriginal. That's _totally_ from Boondock Saints." He says, making the man narrow his eyes in response.

"What?! No it isn't! I came up with it a week ago!" He exclaims, making Dante roll his eyes once again.

"Whatever. The three of us are here for the vampire. What did you do to him?" He asks, making the man smirk.

"He's dead. Not much fun really, I didn't even have time to enjoy it. Which means that the only one left here is his sorry pale ass." The man states, pointing at Alucard with one of his bayonets.

"Well then what is it that you're here for exactly. You've already killed the vampire, so what more could you gain by being here?" Dante asks, although he already had a feeling that he knew, and the Blacklight Virus inside of him was ready for the highly likely battle ahead. In response, the man starts walking towards them, and starts to talk once again.

"It is your corrupt I claim. It is your evil that will be sought by me with _every breath_." The man starts to say, but Dante cuts him off before he can continue.

" _Boondock_ … _Saints_. Seriously, you must watch that movie religiously to know those lines by heart." He says, a smirk making its way onto his face even as anger continues to boil in his eyes. In response to the pun, the man frowns.

"Alright, you know what? Fuck it. Knife." He says, making Dante raise one of his eyebrows.

"Knife?" He asks, only to be impaled by one of the blessed blades through his right lung a second later, making him give a gasp of pain in response as he falls backwards beside Seras, who stares at his fallen form in surprise, even as the back of her mind remembers what happened to him on the hill when him and Alucard had "saved" her. As Dante continues to lie on the ground, the man turns to face Alucard, and the two begin to walk towards one another.

"And you must be Alucard. The famous Hellsing family's housebroken vampire pet." The man states.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage here. I'm afraid that while you know my name, I don't know yours." Alucard says as they get closer to one another.

"Alright, I'll give you the courtesy. The name's Alexander Anderson. It's too bad the lad there won't know it." He says, referring to Dante's body, which continues to lie on the ground beside Seras, who switches her attention between his prone form, and the two men walking towards one another. Finally, they pass each other, and stop after a couple steps, putting them practically beside one another. They stay silent for a few seconds, before rounding on each other at the same time with Alexander yelling. Alucard draws his pistol, and one of the blessed blades is directed off course because of how Alucard draws it.

However, this doesn't stop the blades from piercing him, and the two bayonets dig into his shoulders, causing Alucard to gasp in pain, before pointing his gun at Alexander's head, and pulling the trigger. This causes Alexander's body to be flung backwards into the wall behind him, where it slumps to the ground as the spent casing clatters on the hardwood floor. After a few seconds, Alucard begins to pull the bayonets free from his shoulders, and throw them to the ground.

"You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night. You didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man father. But you're also a fool." Alucard states. After a few seconds, Seras attempts to push herself onto her knees, looking up at Alucard as she does so.

"Master…" She says, drawing Alucard's attention back to her.

"Don't talk. You were stabbed by blessed blades. Dante pulled them out, but-" However, he's cut off by a shadow moving behind him, which is in a familiar shape, before laughter can be heard echoing through the hallway. Not even a second after that, Alucard is pierced by two blessed blades from behind, making the vampire gasp in pain, while Seras' eyes widen at the sight of Alexander Anderson standing behind Alucard, who pulls himself free of the blades, and quickly turns and shoots at the man. The force behind the bullets puts him down onto the ground, but he's right back up a few seconds later, charging Alucard once again with a crazed grin on his face.

He draws another pair of bayonets, and attempts to slash Alucard, but the vampire dodges, before shooting at the man. Alexander simply shields himself with his arms, before throwing out his arms, and allowing a handful of bayonets to slide into his awaiting hands, which he then throws at Alucard. The vampire attempts to shoot them all out of the air, and succeeds. However, Alexander was simply using them as a distraction, and closes in on the vampire, pushing him into the wall behind him, before piercing his hands, arms, legs and torso with bayonets to keep him pinned to the wall.

"A regenerator." Alucard says in a breathless whisper, surprised by the sight before him as Alexander smiles at his words.

"Correct. A living weapon engineered by the human race. To defeat vile monsters like you." Alexander states, before walking forwards with a pair of blessed blades, which he then uses to decapitate Alucard, the vampire's head flying through the air. "Amen." Alexander states as the head lands between Seras' trembling form, and Dante's prone body.

"Master!" Seras calls out in shock and horror, the only sound to respond to her being Alexander's crazed laughter. After a few seconds, the laughter calms down, and Alexander begins to speak again.

"That's it? That thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon? The great domesticated vampire. What a disappointment. He's a joke. Bloody protestants screw everything up." He comments, before a different laugh is heard, and Seras and Alexander turn in the direction it came from to see Dante's fallen form shaking, before it lifts off the ground to show his face is one that has a large smile on it as laughter can be heard coming from his lips.

"You think that's it?" He asks, before laughing again as he gets to his feet, and rips the blessed blade free from his chest, much to the surprise of Alexander, who had thought that he was just a regular human. "You work for Iscariot, don't you? Well, that secret organization had no clue that Hellsing had not one, but _two_ trump cards." He says with the large smile staying in place as the stab wound in his chest heals over. After completely healing, Dante turns his head slightly in order to look at Seras with a serious face.

"Seras. Take Alucard's head, and run. I don't have time to explain, just do it." He says as he turns back towards Alexander and starts to walk towards the man. Even though Seras wanted to question Dante about why she needed to take her master's head, she realized that now probably wouldn't be a good time to ask, and simply nods as she takes the head, and runs down the hall, away from the two men. Once she rounded the corner, Dante finally allows a grin to make its way back onto his face as he stops a few yards away from Alexander.

"Now that she's out of the way, I suppose we can finally get down to business." He says, making Alexander smile at him in response.

"Amen." Alexander replies. And not even a second later, the two begin their battle.

Alexander rushes towards Dante with his two bayonets in hand, while the Hellsing agent quickly draws out _Ivory_ , and starts to shoot the man. Alexander simply lets the bullets rip through him, before bisecting Dante. However, the grin that appeared on his face after doing this disappears as red and black tendrils reach out of the two parts, connect to one another, and pull his body back together, a large smile present on Dante's face.

"You think that a mere blade could kill me?" He asks Alexander, before pointing _Ivory_ at Alexander's forehead at point blank range, and pulls the trigger. While the bullet doesn't kill the Iscariot agent, it does send him backpedaling. When Alexander regains his footing and the bullet is forced out of his forehead by his regeneration, he looks at Dante, and is surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Son of a protestant whore." He mutters. The reason for this was because while Dante was wielding _Ivory_ in his left hand, his right hand was no longer human. Instead, his entire arm had been replaced by red and black tendrils, which were connected to a blade that was as tall as the man wielding it. "So… Hellsing has one of _your kind_ working for them." He says, making Dante chuckle.

"That's right. Now, how about we get back to the fight. After all, I want to see how Iscariot's trump card measures up to another one of Hellsing's." Dante says with a grin, before rushing forwards. In response, Alexander gets a crazed grin on his face, before rushing forwards to meet the Blacklight virus host. Dante is the first to attempt a strike, bringing his Blade arm down towards Alexander in an attempt to cut him in half. However, the Iscariot agent crosses his bayonets in front of him, stopping the blade inches from his head.

Alexander then quickly moves to the side as he stops putting force against the blade, allowing it to cut into the ground where he was previously standing. The grin never leaves his face as he brings down his bayonets in an attempt to slice of Dante's Blade arm, only to be sent reeling once again when the Hellsing agent fires _Ivory_ into his chest, before backing up out of striking distance. As he does this, his Blade arm is covered in tendrils, before they recede to reveal a single blade in the place of where his hand would be. When Alexander sees this, Dante smirks.

"Watch me whip." He says, before reeling back his arm, and then throwing it forwards. When he does this, the blade that had taken the place of his hand is thrown forwards, and is revealed to actually be the end of a long line of tendrils, which have more blade protrusions along it. Alexander is forced to jump back to avoid the bladed whip, which Dante reels back in after it misses the Iscariot agent, firing off a few shots from _Ivory_ towards Alexander at the same time to make sure that the man can't try to attack him while he does this.

Once his whip is completely reeled back in, he throws it back towards Alexander with a wide grin on his face, causing the Iscariot agent to leap to the side. However, Alexander simply grins at Dante, before bringing his bayonets swinging down, cutting off the blade at the end of his whip, and causing Dante to flinch as he attempts to reel the rest of the whip back in, firing off the last couple shots left in _Ivory_ as he does so, before he's forced to attempt to reload with one hand.

When this happens, Alexander runs towards him with the crazed grin still on his face, laughing the entire time. When he gets close enough, he leaps into the air, his bayonets poised to strike Dante as he comes down. "Shit!" The Hellsing agent exclaims, holstering _Ivory_ as he attempts to slide to the side to dodge the strike, only for Alexander to cut off his whip arm as he comes down, before attempting to swing his bayonets to the side and cut off Dante's head. However, his bayonets are caught by the Hellsing agent, who's right hand had been turned into claws.

Dante then kicks Alexander away, his left arm currently growing back, even though at the moment it was only a collection of red and black tendrils that were attempting to take the form of his missing limb and clothing. However, despite this, Alexander and Dante simply continued to have their crazed grins on their faces, before rushing forwards to meet each other once again. Alexander is the first to attempt a strike this time, and Dante blocks it once again with his claws, before extending his leg and kicking the Iscariot's arms to the side, and then throwing his arm forwards, and piercing Alexander's chest.

Unfortunately, he missed the man's heart, which was revealed when Alexander gives Dante a smirk, and swung upwards with his arms, using his bayonets to cut off Dante's arm, along with his regenerating one. "Fuck!" Dante exclaimed in pain when this happened, before his eyes widened when he saw the bayonets being swung once again, this time aimed for his neck. Then, all he saw was black.

* * *

Alexander Anderson watches as the decapitated head of the Hellsing agent flies through the air before landing on the ground a few feet away as the rest of the body slumps to the ground in front of the Iscariot agent. However, he frowns as he watches the two stumps of arms start to regenerate, along with part of the head. "Hellsing managed to get one of these did they. This might turn out to be a bit more of a problem than I thought." He admits, before looking in the direction that the vampiress had run off to, a smirk making its way onto his face at the sight of the bloodstained hall.

"However, I can still manage to take out the Draculina before I leave." He says, holding his bayonets off to his sides as he starts to make his way down the hall, intent on killing the second vampire before the Virus behind him managed to regenerate enough to fight him again.

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn't too hard to find the girl, since all Alexander had to do was follow the trail of blood. He'd succeeded in pinning Alucard's decapitated head to a far wall, and was now walking towards the vampiress, who was currently frozen in shock, her eyes wide with fear for her own unlife, as well as what he might have done to Dante.

 _Oh God, I'm going to die… I… I could try seducing him… Wait! I'm not an eight year old boy! Shit!_ She thinks to herself in fear, before he manages to make his way behind her, his bayonets ready to decapitate her.

"Say your prayers lass." He tells her, before swinging his bayonets towards her neck, ready to make her join her master in complete death.

 _*Bang*_

 _*Bang*_

 _*Bang*_

 _*Bang*_

 _*Bang*_

 _*Bang*_

Unfortunately for the Iscariot agent, his bayonets were blasted to smithereens by a collection of gunshots mere seconds before he was able to decapitate the vampiress, who fell to the ground after losing the feeling in her legs from a mixture of relief at being able to continue "living", and fear of what had been about to happen. The smoking gun that fired the bullets that saved her life was held by none other than Integra Hellsing herself.

"That girl belongs to me." She tells him. "What's your business here? Paladin of Iscariot? Alexander Anderson?" She asks him, putting down her gun as he stays standing in the same spot, a grin on his face as he stares at the woman in front of him.

"Sir Integra, Fairbrook, Wingates Hellsing. To what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance?" Alexander asks, causing Integra to become annoyed.

"Enough, father Anderson. This is a violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot, nor the Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now." She tells him, making Alexander give her a disbelieving grin.

"Withdraw? Is that an order?" He asks, before allowing two more bayonets to slide into his open hands. "You expect the Iscariot organization, God's _own_ , _chosen_ instruments of judgment, to just _withdraw_ on your order?" He asks in disbelief, making Integra stare at him with anger in her eyes. "Did you really expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant whore?!" He exclaims, before rushing towards the leader of the Hellsing organization.

When he does this, the two bodyguards that had accompanied Integra began to fire upon his approaching form, only for the two of them to be decapitated, before Integra is forced against the wall by the force behind Alexander's bayonets, which she had only just managed to block with the sword that she'd had sheathed at her waist. As she holds Alexander back, she watches as the gunshot wounds that he'd received from her men already began healing themselves.

"An artificially, bio-engineered regenerator agent. And they've upgraded your healing. You're a _thing_." She tells him, the grin never leaving Alexander's face as he continues to press his bayonets harder against her sword, leaning in towards her as he does this.

"Perhaps, but you're nothing but weak. You're worthless. And as for that pathetic pet vampire you love to parade around with you…" He trails off, causing Integra's eyes to widen as he trails off.

"You killed him?" She asks, fearing that someone had actually managed to do so for the first time since she'd awoken the vampire from his sleep ten years ago.

"I cut off his bloody head." Alexander tells him, causing relief to fill Integra as she simply smirks at the man in front of her.

"You cut his head off? Is that all?" She asks, causing Alexander to lean back in surprise at her reaction.

"What?" He asks in confusion, before the sound of the slide of a gun being pulled back echoes through the hallway, and Seras aims her rifle at the Iscariot agent.

"Get your hands _off_ Sir Integra." She tells him, anger coursing through her veins as she thinks about what the man is currently doing, and how the only way that he could be here was if he'd done something to Dante, who so far this night, had been the only one to treat her like a friend. However, in response, Alexander simply laughs at the threat, not even slightly afraid of her. Yet Integra simply smiles right back at him.

"It's not looking good for you father Anderson." She tells him. "If I were you, I'd leave while I'm still able." She continues, know exactly what was going to happen within the next few seconds.

"Are you insane?" Alexander asks her, the grin remaining on his face. "I'm about to paint the walls with the two of you." He tells them, only for the sound of someone walking down the hall to take his attention away from Integra, and to the sight of Dante walking towards the three of them.

"Well you'd better do it quickly. After all, you may have cut off Alucard's head, but that's only step one… I'm afraid you forgot about two through ten." He tells the Iscariot agent, causing Alexander's eyes to widen in shock at the information.

"Ah Christ!" He exclaims, and a second later, the windows to the hospital are blown in by a stream of bats, which all circle around Alexander, who swipes at them with his bayonets, even though it does nothing to help him. However, Integra simply smiles at him from a few feet away, the bats completely ignoring her, Seras and Dante, who watches the priest with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Cut off his head? _Pierced_ his heart? He is _nothing_ like _any_ vampire you've ever known. Your tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge produced this achievement! Our crowned glory! The vampire, Alucard!" She exclaims as all the bats converge into one mass, which is revealed to be a grinning Alucard, complete with his clothes, sans his fedora, and his gun.

"You done goofed." Dante says off to the side, while Alexander scowls at the three Hellsing operatives.

"How in the blood soaked protestant hell did you do that?" He asks the vampire, who simply smiles down at him.

"Fuck you, that's how." He replies, making Alexander rush forwards and attack, which Alucard responds to in kind. After their clash, Alucard's arms are severed, and Alexander looks over his shoulder with a smirk, only for it to change into a look of surprise as Alucard's arms grow back within mere nanoseconds, as opposed to when Dante's arms grew back over the course of around fifteen seconds. At the sight of his surprised look, Integra allows a smile to make its way onto her face.

"I think you're beginning to understand. What will you do now… Anderson?" She asks the Iscariot agent as Alucard aims down his sights at the man standing in the hallway a few feet away from the Hellsing operatives. In response, Alexander frowns as he pulls out a bible.

"Ah, to hell with you dirty heathens. I'm leaving. I'm goin' to need further preparation to completely kill this one. We'll meet again Hellsing!" He says, before the pages of the bible come flying out of it, spiral around him, and then fly out of one of the windows, shattering it and causing the glass to fall into the yard in front of the hospital.

After a few seconds, Seras falls to the floor in relief at Alexander leaving, while Integra smokes a cigar, before turning to face Alucard. "Are you alright, Alucard?" She asks him, making the vampire turn to face her.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've had my head cut off… And now we've finally met father Anderson from Iscariot… So…" He trails off at the end, causing Integra to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Integra asks while Dante walks over to Seras to help comfort her after what just happened.

"Do I get to go after him?" Alucard asks her with a smile, causing Integra to scowl.

"No." She replies, making Alucard whine.

"Aw, come on!" He says, upset at the answer.

"No, and that's final. We've got bigger things to worry about. Whoever's out there that's behind this increase in vampire attacks has to be some kind of large organized group…" She trails off, and Dante turns around to look at her from his place besides Seras.

"Like the Nazis?" He asks, causing Integra to look at him with a deadpan stare.

"No, that would be retarded…" She tells him.

"Anyways, Dante. Clean up the hospital." She tells him, making him give her a smirk in response as he stands up.

"Sure thing Sir Integra." He says, before turning to Seras. "You might want to go over and stand beside them." He tells her, making her look at him in confusion, before doing as he told her to do, and walk over to stand besides Integra and Alucard. When she does this, Integra gives a small smirk as she looks at the girl standing next to her.

"Pay close attention police girl." She says, making Seras turn to look at her. "This is one of the many reasons that it can be argued that Dante is almost as powerful as Alucard." She tells the girl, before turning back to look at the host to the Blacklight virus, who was currently hunched over, grunting a bit. Seras looks at Integra in confusion, before turning back to look at Dante. When she does this, all hell breaks loose.

Dente suddenly straightens out, throwing his arms out in the process as he lets off a loud yell. As he does this, large red and black tendrils explode out of him, before slithering through the halls in a tidal wave of tendrils, completely covering everything in them. After a minute, the wave stops for a few seconds, before receding back into Dante at twice the speed. As this happens, Seras watches with wide eyes as she sees the bodies of the re-killed Ghouls that hadn't been turned to dust yet get pulled towards the Hellsing agent, along with a few Ghouls that were still "alive" that they hadn't gotten around to killing before Anderson attacked the three of them.

Then, they're consumed by Dante. Eventually, everything returns to normal, with the exception of the fact that the hospital is now cleared of any physical trace of the Ghouls ever being there, except for the damage done to the building itself. Not only that, but despite all the new biomass that Dante had consumed, he didn't look any different than before. Alucard looks at the man with a smirk on his face, while Integra does the same a few feet away, before turning around to start walking towards the stairs leading to helicopter currently waiting for the three of them on the roof.

"Alucard, Dante, police girl. We're going back to the mansion." She tells them, making Alucard start to chuckle as he follows Integra, Dante not too far behind. After a few seconds, Seras manages to snap out of her shock, and run to follow them, all the while replaying all the events that had happened that night…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright, so that's about it for this chapter guys! Next chapter… Well, it's gonna be a little while till it's posted, since I'm going to be fitting in a bit of original content near the beginning, and then I'm putting the** ** _entire_** **episode that focuses on the Valentine brother's attack on the mansion in it. And since that lasts around 50 minutes long, as well as the fact that I'll be changing around a few parts to fit in with the HUA version, it's gonna take a little while to write.**

 **Now as for this chapter, I've put in Dante's first real fight scene with Alexander Anderson, I've gotten a slight start on the relationship between Dante and Seras, which I'll be extending on next chapter as well, and I've shown that it's practically impossible to kill Dante as long as he has organisms to consume. Which will come into play later on in this story.**

 **Anyways, I guess I should get to responding to the reviews that I've gotten, which I'm quite happy that I actually managed to get five for my last chapter! (Along with a new one for the first chapter.) (Though I'd like more just so that I know what you guys actually think about this so far… Yes, I'm asking for reviews. I want feedback people! After all, I want to know that people actually** ** _like_** **what I'm writing. And if they don't, I want to know why to see what it is that causes them to dislike my stories if they have an actual valid reason.)**

 **Anime PJ:**

Oh well, guess I'll just get to the possible sequel I have planned faster than expected… As for the reason that Dante didn't make a twilight joke, I guess that my reasoning is that if Edward and Bella were actually there in the house, then technically, Twilight was "real" in that dimension, so the book series wasn't written, since it wouldn't be fiction.

As for the anime condensing it, I actually think that they took the story and shortened it to (at the most) a week. After all, with all the traveling they do, it can clearly be seen during points that it's day time. I just didn't bother to count the amount of times the day and night cycled, so I don't actually know how many days the anime took place over. (Not only that, but the whole ten episodes would cause the night to be 10 hours long since that's about how long each episode is. And that's not even taking into account the amount of time Seras was asleep, _or_ the travel time between the different destinations.)

It's great to know that you like Dante's backstory so far, since I plan on going more in depth on it later on. Although not too much later, since according to what you've told me, I really _do_ only have ten episodes to reveal it. As for being able to kill the vampire at his house while he was still human… Well, I'll get more into that as we go along. After all it's going to apply to more of his backstory as well. As for his interactions with Alex Mercer, I've already alluded to it in the past chapters, but I'll definitely be going into more detail with that as the story progresses.

As for the Nazi parts, we'll be getting to that soon enough, so you won't have to worry. Honestly, if people are reading / watching Hellsing, then I don't know why they would if they get easily offended. After all, Hellsing is _not_ the kind of show that you should watch if you get easily offended. Especially when it comes to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. (Granted, it's not as bad as the Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt anime… But still.)

Anyways, thanks for the review, and I look forwards to the updates on your own stories!

 **Guest:**

Hey, no need to apologize. I kind of figured since you were asking that you hadn't seen that, so I told you about it. It's completely understandable that you would be confused if you hadn't seen the explanation in any of my other stories. But, that aside, I hope you like the story so far, and will continue to like it as I post new chapters!

 **deltafrost:**

…You'll just have to find out over time. As for your enjoyment, I'm glad you like this so far, and here's the next chapter!

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin**

 **Chapter 1:** First of all, great name! Second, as you can see, this is currently the third chapter, and I have no plans on stopping this story at any time. As for reviews, if they're flames, I'll just use them to burn the vampires that Dante goes up against. I don't stop stories because of reviews, I pause in writing them if I come up with ideas for different stories. But I never stop a story completely. (Except when I re-write one because I find out an idea of mine that I was using in the story wouldn't work…)

 **Chapter 2:** Maybe… You'll just have to find out with everyone else… As for Deadman Wonderland, I've never actually watched it, so I couldn't tell you. I'm also afraid that I haven't read that crossover, but you've peaked my interest, so I might just go read that soon to find out what you're talking about. And as for the time period in terms of Prototype… Again, you'll just have to find out with everyone else.

 **Wolf King 0811:**

Good to know that you're enjoying this so far! As for Anderson, here you go!

 **Well, that just about wraps this up. Oh right, I forgot about that. A big Thanks to all of you people who have favorited and followed this story so far! And thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
